Airplanes
(Target Edition for NTSC, PAL Xbox 360) |artist = ft. |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |nowc = Airplanes |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |year = 2010 |dlc = December 21, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = (JD3/''GH'') (HHDE) Easy ( ) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Bright Teal 2A: Gold 2B: Ochre Brown |pc = (JD3/''GH'') Greenish Salem (Remake) |gc = (JD3/''GH'') (Remake) |lc = Orange (Remake) |effort = |pictos = 98 |kcal = 20 |dura = 3:03 }}"Airplanes" by ft. is featured on (NTSC) and as an Xbox 360 exclusive (PAL), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a man, wears a lime green and yellow-green cap, a blue vest, a green T-shirt with dark green and white designs, a dark green wrist on his left wrist, a yellow-green glove, dark green pants, white and teal shoes. When he turns to the right, you can slightly see that the dancer has dark green hair. Remake He has been redesigned for the remake. He has a green and orange cap, a black and blue vest, presumably green shirt, a black wristband at the same wrist, black pants with blue pocket borders, and a pair of aqua shoes. Background Main series The background is a dark teal, cold concrete area. The wall has pumping volume vertical lines, and there are many green bubbles around the dancer. The background is a shady dead end with many buildings with graffiti; one of them projects the music video of the song. Sometimes, it becomes hot pink and there are some purple animated radios, and the floor gets teal green and purple animations. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Cross both of your arms. This is the final move of the routine. Airplanes_gm_1.png|Gold Move Airplanes_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Final Pose ( ) Final Pose: Put your right arm in the air with your left arm near your chest. Airplanes fp 1.gif|Final Pose Appearances in Mashups Airplanes is featured in the following Mashups: *''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''This Is How We Do'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Captions Airplanes appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Respect * Yo The Hip Hop Dance Experience * Airplane * Wish Now * Make A Wish * B Mark * Pull Back * Cat Daddy * Switch Blade * Snake * Rearview Mirror * Butterfly * Funky Broadway * Up Town * Final Salute * Swish * Pump It Up Trivia * Airplanes is the second song by B.o.B in the series. *On , the song is credited to only be by B.o.B and not featuring Hayley Williams. This was fixed in . *"S**t" and "hell" are censored. **Only "s**t" is censored on . * In his Mashup appearances in , he always appears with the green bubbles around him. * There are many unused Gold Moves for Airplanes, as can be seen in the track s files. * The remake initially showed a lime green cap and lime green glove (like in the original version), but it was changed later. * The caption "Yo" is the shortest Party Master caption in the entire franchise. * The background and setting used in the song is very similar to the music video for the song. * Some pictograms slide faster than others in . * This is most visible in the US preview. * In , stars are achieved earlier than usual. This is because the star bar goes up slower than usual. This would usually happen when a lot of moves are counted at once, but there are not a lot of moves counted in this routine though. *The album coach is done with a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. Gallery Game Files Airplanessqa.png|''Airplanes'' airplanes jdnow.jpg|''Airplanes'' (Remake) Airplanes Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach airplanes cover@2x (update).jpg| cover Airplanes banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Airplanes AVR.png|Avatar 200471.png|Golden avatar 300471.png|Diamond avatar Airplanes pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Airplanes jdgh coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Airplanes jd2016 menu.png|''Airplanes'' in the menu (2016) Airplanes jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Airplanes jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Airplanes jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Airplanes jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Airplanes jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) airplanes jd2018 menu.png|Airplanes on the menu (2018) airplanes jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) airplanes jd2018 menucoach.png| coach selection menu (2018) Beta Elements Airplanes thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake airplanes cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Airplanes coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach selection image for the remake Airplanes_beta_gm_1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Airplanes_beta_gm_2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Airplanes_beta_gm_3.png|Beta Gold Move 3 Airplanes_beta_gm_4.png|Beta Gold Move 4 Others airplanesbgm.png|Beta Gold Moves Screenshot 2015-11-03 at 6.01.05 PM.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore -OFFICIAL VIDEO- Teasers Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Airplanes - Just Dance Best Of Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Main series' Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Airplanes - Just Dance Greatest Hits Airplanes - Just Dance Now Airplanes - Just Dance 2016 Airplanes - Just Dance 2017 Airplanes - Just Dance 2018 Airplanes - Just Dance 2019 ' ' Airplanes - The Hip Hop Dance Experience Extractions Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Extraction References Site Navigation de:Airplanes es:Airplanes pt-br:Airplanes Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:3/5 Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs by B.o.B Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now